Tell You I Need You
by PinChajta
Summary: Takes place when Alice has come to tell Bella of Edward's plans with the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

"As much as I would appreciate for you to go, _he_ made the choice Bella."

Alice's voice didn't sound heavy. It didn't even sound worrisome about the fact that she may lose her brother within the next twenty-four hours.

Bella's head was swimming with the idea that Edward would be killing himself very soon, thinking that Bella had died and that there was nothing more to live for. But Bella had already mourned for the ending of their relationship—if that's what you could call it. She had been idolizing him for over a year when all she pinned for was to live forever, with him. It took her _months_ to get passed that idea that she wasn't going to live forever, with him. Bella was just beginning to see the light of what being human really offered—what being warm and solid and clumsy really offered.

The young Miss Swann was getting to know her father, Charlie, who she knew would protect her as much as he humanly could—shotgun and all. He cared for her deeply and wasn't leaving her behind like her mother, Renee, had over a year ago. She even had friends that would listen to her even when she had dropped everything that meant to be a teenager: going to the movies, putting up with shopping with the girls, listening to the parts that she wasn't going to talk about. They brushed it off, knowing she didn't want to talk about it, and continued on peacefully.

And the last few months…

Bella was growing warm and whole again. She had her very own sun that wasn't going to set on her, that wasn't going to leave over misunderstandings and false pretenses. This young man that had taken the place of _him_—no, not replaced. Rather stepped forward to protect such a fragile, such a human creature that is prey to a vengeful vampire lurking in the woods of Northern Washington and Canada.

Jacob Black was so loyal, so trusting. He forgave Bella on countless occasions for her preference to Edward over him and still sat waiting like a loyal dog waiting on the porch for its master.

Was that Bella was to Jacob? His master? Maybe not to that extent, but she sure did rule over all other teenage lusts and loves. To Jacob, she was just becoming within reach and he wasn't going to let anything hurt her, nor take her away from Forks.

"She's right Bells," Jacob interjected, standing tall and breathing deeply in the foyer, staring into her soul, pleading.

"I…" Bella started and sighed. "Is it my place to change his mind on this decision? Tell me Alice. Do I save him?"

Alice closed her eyes and took Bella's warm hand in hers, sitting next to her on the couch. As Alice took several moments, Bella looked from her twitching eyelids to Jake's deep, dark eyes. His body language spoke volumes of what he was thinking: clenching fists from the vampire in the room, deep breaths fighting for his lack of control in this decision, and his eyes becoming darker and darker as his frown dug out his features.

"No. You've already made up your mind," Alice looked up, tears hanging in her lower lashes.

"I guess this choice is bigger than me…" Bella's voice softened and drifted off to somewhere that existed in her months of mourning.

"Edward has had a plentiful life if not one where he never knew where he belonged," Alice squeezed Bella's hand, _hard_, "Until you came into his life."

At that, Bella gave a small gasp and a tear instantaneously fell from both eyes.

"I was glad to have known you Isabella Swann. I…" Alice started, "I must return to my family. They won't be as devastated as you think. We are strong." She attempted to give a small smile.

Alice leaned forward and gave Bella a long hug, pulled away and kissed her on the forehead—lingering for a moment too long—the vampire instinct of _want_ too strong. No one noticed Jacob tense at this.

The next moment Alice was gone.

Neither Jacob nor Bella moved for a long while.

Finally Bella stood up and took a few steps before her legs wobbled, her wrist coming up to her sobbing mouth, Jacob immediately catching her fall from grace. She wept for what seemed like hours into Jacob's bare chest. He swayed her gently, not even realizing he had her a foot off the ground while persuading her softly to calm herself, "Bella, it's going to be okay…it will be alright…it was his choice…I love you my dear Bella…"

Eventually Bella began to slack in his arms and Jacob realized that she had cried herself to sleep. He carried her easily up the stairs, nudging her bedroom door open with his shoulder, and placed her sleeping form on the un-made bed.

The existence of Edward Cullen in Bella Swann's life made her grow up faster than she had to and it showed on her tired face. To Jacob, though, she was still beautiful, if not yet completely his.

Jake pulled her covers up her slender body and placed a kiss on her forehead, instantly regretting it because it faintly still smelled of the _leech_. She stirred at the contact, though.

"Jacob…" Her voice was so small and hoarse.

There were no more words. She simply pulled his full form down next to her and she curled in around his front, snuggling up under his chin.

The young werewolf didn't get an ounce of sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the most peaceful sleep Bella had had in a long time…

…Until Charlie was knocking on her door, "Bella, you decent? Jake's friends are downstairs wondering if you've seen Jake since last night…"

_Shit!_ Yes, she sure did know where Jake was. He was lying on his stomach, halfway across Bella. "Hold on Dad, I'll be right down," Bella called out. She attempted to pull herself free as she heard Charlie humph from the other side of her door and walked down stairs. Jacob's sleeping form only pulled her closer and more tightly as she endeavored to get out from underneath his massive body. He shifted her closer and pulled her backside into his warm belly and inadvertently into his erection. Bella blushed and bit her lip to keep from shrieking, which came out more like a moan.

At this, Jacob nestling into her ear and brushed his lips smoothly over the soft part behind there. "So the pack is looking for me?"

"Jesus, you're awake!" Bella tried her best to kick him in the shins.

"Have been all night but to tell the truth, I really don't feel like moving at the moment." Bella blushed even deeper at this as she realized his substantially hot hand was pressing her deeper into his body. Something delicious was shooting through her and made her gasp.

After a moment she steeled herself and demanded, "Jacob, your pack is downstairs looking for you. If Charlie, _Fork's Chief Police Officer_, finds out that there's a teenage boy in his daughter's bed, not only will the pack reprimand you, but my dad is going to hunt you down."

He immediately let her go, but not without a groan. Bella slipped to the other edge of the bed, stopping to realize she was still wearing yesterday's clothes and the weight of yesterday's decision came back to her. "Edward is going to kill himself today."

Jacob slid over, sat next to her, and slid an arm around her shoulders, "It's his choice Bells. There is nothing you can do." She looked up at him, seemingly lost within her own faults and humanity, "Okay?"

"Okay," Bella responded meekly and collected herself, beginning to change out of her clothes. She became keenly aware that Jacob was watching her fixedly, watching every movement.

Bella didn't smile or coax him. She looked him squarely in the eyes, him sitting on the bed, as she undid the buttons on her jeans and slid them off. It wasn't challenging nor meant to seduce him, but simply an act that she was stripping herself of yesterday and starting again today. Next came her top which she pulled off swiftly and allowed herself a moment of modesty as Jake stared at her pale, flat stomach and breasts filling her feminine bra. She drew up her arms, covering her cleavage and mid drift.

Jacob quickly stood and gently pulled her arms down to her sides, claiming, "You're beautiful Bella. You don't need to hide yourself from me. All of our secrets have already been shared."

Bella bit into the side of her bottom lip. Jacob's heat was radiating off of him and she couldn't help but want to put her almost nude body against his bare chest. "Jacob…" Bella breathed out lazily.

Jacob's hands were idly moving from her wrists to the smooth sides of her rib cage, "Bella…" But the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs reached his ears, "Shit!" He quickly kissed her on the cheek and called out that he would see her later, jumping out her window, a moment before Charlie opened the door.

"Dad!" Bella covered up as much as she could.

Charlie apologized quickly, probably more embarrassed than Bella, and told her through the door that the young men downstairs were getting antsy.

A few moments later, Bella was dressed and downstairs, looking into the dark eyes of native men. Sam, of course, spoke for all of them, "Bella, we know you had Jacob over last night. Do you know where he is?"

At that moment, there was a knock on the front door. Jacob gave everyone a giant smile as Bella answered the door.

"Where have you been?" Sam said roughly.

"Please," Bella started, "Don't be mad. He…" She made sure Charlie was in the other room and looked down at her feet, "he stayed with me last night."

The young men exchanged glances and filed out of the Swann residence. "Bye Bells," Jacob offered quickly, not without a blinding smile, before breaking into stride with everyone else off into the woods.


End file.
